the lunch barter system
by dezel
Summary: Alfred's got a crush and Sigurd promises to keep it a secret by making a deal.
"Why do you keep staring at him?" The question is innocent enough, but one could never tell with Sigurd, whose tones and expressions never really change. Everyone says it's because he's shy, but Alfred suspects it's because he's actually an alien in disguise. Of course, the question catches Alfred off guard, staring at his classmate in puzzlement.

"S-staring at who?"

"Søren. You keep staring at Søren." It's obvious that he wanted to insult their loudmouthed classmate but held back.

"I-I do not!" Alfred's face is red, and he almost wants to die because he was caught. "I'm just watching the board, dummy."

Still, Sigurd keeps a calm exposure. "There is nothing written."

So, Alfred tells Sigurd to shut up and promptly turns his attention his notebook that's covered in doodles and squiggles. His classmate re-takes his seat behind him, and Alfred risks looking back up. Søren is talking with someone, his large smile, loud voice that's still so booming for a ten year old and the teacher telling him to sit back down. He's completely sunburned, possibly from spending most of his time outside over the weekend, now that spring has finally arrived. Maybe Søren will sit with him and Mattie at lunch today, or play with him at recess instead of following Sigurd and Berwald around.

He feels a sharp finger tap his back, hard.

Scowling a little, Alfred twists himself around to stare at the offender. "What?"

"Yer starin' again." Comes the plain reply. "I can talk to him if ya want."

Alfred peeks at Søren and back at Sigurd. "N-no! You can't just tell people you like them!" He buries his face into his hands, trying to think. He's certain Sigurd is smirking at this point. "I-I'll give you my pudding for the rest of the year if you don't talk to him."

"Deal."

–

For children, certain foods in the cafeteria is much like money is for adults. They trade, barter and make deals in order to keep things going and to keep any sort of secrets in the dark. To an adult watching, it doesn't make sense, but for children, when they see another child giving up a certain food, they _know_ something is going on.

Alfred draws in a deep breath as he takes a few strides towards Sigurd's table, where the others were sitting. It's the same grouping, as usual, but it's unsurprising in a city like theirs. Children group with others similar to them, and very rarely do they interact outside of their group of friends, although Søren is too social and extroverted to remain in one group of friends. Today, Alfred sees that Eduard is sitting with them, looking smug.

"Uh, S-Sigurd?" All eyes are on him now, the table is deathly quiet and one would think Alfred is going to be executed. His chest tightens. Of course, with this table having gone quiet, others follow the suit. Yup, Alfred thinks. _I am going to die._ "As promised." Sigurd stands up, of course, prepared. He holds out the plastic cup that contains the best contents to a child. Chocolate pudding. Timo leans over and whispers something in Eduard's ear. Graciously, Sigurd accepts the food and nods.

"And I will keep my end of the deal."

Alfred hurries away, best as he could. Back at his own table, where his friends were, he sits down and his face is beat red.

"What was that about?" Matthew asks, between bites of his pepperoni pizza.

"D-don't worry about it." He stuffs some of his own food in his mouth, hoping that'll end any more impending questions. By the end of lunch, everyone just seems to _know_ something went down but nobody knows _what_.

Recess, which is an hour after their lunch time and before science, comes by too quickly and passes too slowly. Alfred pretends not to notice anything that's going on, and he's the first in line to get back inside as soon as it's done.

When the last bell rings, at three, Søren approaches Alfred's desk as he's packing up his homework. "Hey, Al!"

What the? Alfred looks over his shoulder, at an amused Sigurd and back at Søren. There's a little bit of betrayal.

"Uh, hi!" He tries to greet, just as cheerfully.

"Are ya busy?" Alfred shakes his head. "Sweet. D'ya wanna walk home t'gether or play foo-uh, soccer?"

Sigurd said something, Alfred is _sure_ of it. "Yes!" The answer comes a little too quickly, but he can feel his face quickly heating up and he wishes that wasn't the case. Søren looks pretty pleased with his answer and grabs Alfred's bag. "Uh-"

"I can carry it." He nods at Sigurd. Alfred can feel curious eyes watching him as Søren holds his hand as they exit the school. He says it's for safety reasons, after all, they should always have a buddy system when crossing the street! Later in the evening, when the sky is pink but still light outside, Alfred makes it home, stained with grass, heart pounding and face red.

He got to spend the day with Søren, he got to _hold hands_ with Søren and play with him! They studied together! Or more, watched a movie and tried to throw popcorn in each others mouths while Sigurd scoffed in disgust.

–

Of course, in the middle of class, a half an hour before lunch, Sigurd taps Alfred sharply on his shoulder. "Remember our deal?"

"You broke it!" Alfred whispers, a little too loudly. Their teacher, a young woman who cries a little too easily and Alfred can't properly pronounce her name, pauses and looks at him with mild irritation.

"Alfred, is there something you wish to share with the class?"

"No ma'am." He shoots a glare at Sigurd and turns his attention to the text book in front of him, sulking because he got into trouble. Sigurd taps him on the back again, and he tries to ignore him. So, once more, the sharp tap is back, this time, harder. "What?" he hisses, lowly.

"Sit with us at lunch." It's not an offer, but a demand. Alfred wonders how Sigurd even has any friends. Before Søren can even approach either boys, Sigurd is dragging Alfred off with him. As they walk through the halls, ahead of class, Sigurd remains near Alfred. "It wasn't me who said anything to him, Timo did. He said he thinks it's cute that you stare at Søren all the time."

That's gotta be a lie. "But he's not in our class!"

Sigurd stares blankly at him as he shrugs. "Pudding cup," he reminds Alfred.

"Now that Søren knows, no!"

"I won't tell him you have a crush on him."

Alfred huffs.

He sits with next to Søren at the lunch table, pretending not to be embarrassed, pretending that everything is oh so normal. Alfred can feel his cousin staring at him from the other side of the cafeteria. "Hey, Alfred." Sigurd catches his attention, looking entertained. "Play with us at recess."

"Sure."

After school, Søren walks home with him again. They hold hands, again.

This goes on for over a week, and eventually, Alfred got used to giving Sigurd his pudding cups every lunch and he got used to being around them more than his own group of friends. His family teases him, of course, about having a secret _girlfriend_ and Alfred wants to tell them that it's Søren but decides he shouldn't yet.

–

Søren invites him to sleep over on the last day of school. He says that his family is gonna be making a trip back to Denmark, but he'd like to spend as much time as possible with Alfred before he leaves. Of course Alfred agrees. How could he not? He can spend time with his crush.

They walk to Alfred's house this time, to grab some of Alfred's clothes. There aren't very many comments from his parents, aside from little introductions and both boys racing up to Alfred's room, excitedly chatting about things they're gonna do all night long. Adventures, camping, and so many other things.

As the night passes, the two boys huddle outside, in the tent that Søren's dad pitched up for them so they can pretend they're camping in the city.

"Sigurd told me." Søren remarks, after they have finished most of their candy supply, and have started on their soda. Alfred stiffens. _Oh no._ "I like ya too." Mood shifting from happy to elated, Alfred shoots off at the mouth, excitedly chatting about the things they could totally do together as boyfriends. It would be _so cool_ , and maybe they'll end up in the same middle school next year! Søren gets just as excited, and by dawn, they're curled up next to each other in the grass, fast asleep.

The goodbye was awful.

–

Alfred looks around, worriedly. There's no sight of his boyfriend anywhere. Maybe he decided to stay in Denmark, but he called every day and they spoke for hours until Alfred's dad explained to him about how long distance phone calls cost. Sure, he may be overreacting because unlike grade school, neither boys can necessarily walk to school anymore but he should have been on the same bus.

Feeling a little glum, Alfred heads inside and finds a table in the cafeteria to sit at until his first class. Slouched over the table, he sighs. There's more students here, unrecognizable, and it's bigger. Matthew is going to a different middle school, as well as most of his other friends too.

There's a sharp tap on his shoulder, and a soft thunk on the table.

"Puddin'?" Søren sits down next to Alfred, wrapping an arm over his shoulders as Sigurd sits down across from them. "I couldn't get the idiot out of bed."

Alfred sits up, grabbing the pudding cup and plastic spoon. He opens it up, and dips the spoon in and takes a big bite. When Sigurd distracts him with a question, Søren steals his spoon and the rest of his pudding.

At least he no longer owes Sigurd any food. Now, he just has to worry about Søren stealing it, though he's sure he won't mind too much.


End file.
